ratchetfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vorn Garblak
Vorn Garblak è il ministro della difesa della Galassia Polaris, il presidente del Gruppo galattico di tutte le conoscenze interstellari e l'ex capo guerrafondaio della Galassia Artemis. Inizialmente un'antagonista, passa infine dalla parte di Ratchet e Clank, non condividendo più i metodi di Zogg. Storia Passato "Signore? Siamo pronti per iniziare" '-Vorn a Zogg' Vorn è l'assistente di Zogg a Meridian City e il vero ideatore del Progetto Helios. Un giorno raggiunge il ministro e Qwark durante il loro tour, per condurli nella stanza in cui la sfera magnoscopica è in fase di costruzione. Dopo che Artemis perde le elezioni presidenziali, Qwark bandisce il Progetto Helios. Vorn informa di aver ricevuto una chiamata dal governo presidenziale, secondo cui gli agenti stanno arrivando per farli chiudere. Zogg gli ordina di portare via tutto ma, quando Vorn esita, viene rimproverato. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War ''"Attenzione, creature di Veldin! Oggi sarà un giorno storico negli annali di qualunque roccia abbiate scalfito nella vostra patetica storia" '-Vorn agli abitanti di Veldin' A bordo della nave da guerra arriva con Zogg sopra Veldin e, dopo che gli è chiesto di descrivere il pianeta, afferma che si tratta di una frivola e terribile roccia senza vita o valore. Nonostante ciò riceve comunque l'ordine di accendere la macchina di teletrasporto. Lancia così un messaggio di emancipazione a tutte le forme di vita, avvisandole che entro pochi secondi saranno spostate da quella patetica galassia. Quest'ultima è comunque una definizione relativa, visto che si tratta di una servitù a contratto. Avvisa inoltre che chi è incinta, ha problemi cardiaci o inclinazioni a cinetosi, deve coricarsi durante il processo; gli "amichevoli" robot da guerra arriveranno presto per assistere nella transizione e per occuparsi dei non collaboranti, destinati a una fine veloce ma dolorosa. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits ''"Entusiasta" '-Vorn a Ratchet e Clank' È presentato a Ratchet e Clank da Zogg e consiglia a questi di bruciare i due in un inceneritore. Partecipa all'esecuzione di Klink, dicendosi d'accordo con Artemis per essa. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories ''"Sì, signore. Certo. Mi perdoni, ho dimenticato qual è il mio posto" '-Vorn a Zogg' Vorn avvisa il suo padrone che Ratchet e Clank hanno accettato la proposta di consegnarsi e che dei bot sono già stati inviati alle coordinate del teletrasporto. Gli dice anche che gli abitanti di Veldin sono cittadini, per cui metterli a repentaglio per due ribelli potrebbe essere un po' eccessivo, domandando se debba attivare la sfera magnoscopica, ma ricevendo un brusco no come risposta. Quando il duo arriva nella nave da guerra, Vorn chiede alle guardie se li abbiano privati di armi, blaster, bombe, veleni o qualsiasi altra cosa in grado di creare problemi. Dopo aver preso l'Onnichiave Millennium 12, si allontana con l'ordine di non sottrarre al Lombax gli Hoverscarponi, poiché non necessario. Ma gli eroi riescono a scappare e Vorn è successivamente visto informare Zogg dell'avvistamento di una flotta di navi da combattimento, motivo per cui sarebbe meglio teletrasportarsi in fretta; poco dopo lo si nota in un bagno, mentre legge un giornale con la foto del Dr. Nefarious e mentre Ratchet sta combattendo contro dei robot. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms ''"Hai ragione. Non sono un bravo guerrafondaio. Non sono un combattente. Sono un pensatore. Lo sono sempre stato" '-Vorn a Zogg' Terminato l'attacco alla nave da guerra, Vorn fa il punto della situazione a Zogg: la sfera di trasporto è irreparabile e, sebbene i bot possano trovare delle soluzioni, senza il frammento della Cometa di Surinox il Progetto Helios è inattuabile. Inoltre ci vorranno tredici anni, sei mesi e due giorni prima di un prossimo viaggio (dipende comunque dal traffico). Senza contare che il teletrasporto necessita di un altro pad per funzionare e, anche se ce ne fosse uno, il mercato non offre una tecnologia in grado di spedirli così lontano. Comunica però di avere delle buone notizie per via del ritiro dei ribelli, della ricerca di Ratchet e Clank su Veldin e di informazioni sulla nuova prigioniera, identificata come Talwyn Apogee grazie alle impronte digitali per mezzo della Sala dei record di Polaris, usando le vecchie credenziali da ministro della difesa. Mentre Zogg sta parlando in diretta con Sasha Phyronix, Vorn lo informa che i robot da guerra hanno trovato i due eroi sull'Altopiano Kyzil e che li hanno costretti a ritirarsi nello sgabuzzino del loro rifugio. Poco dopo Artemis gli dice che questa è l'occasione per sorprenderlo con della competenza, o si assicurerà che passi del tempo di qualità con il compianto Mr. Klink. Preso da un senso di colpa, raggiunge Talwyn nella sua cella per spiegarle che Zogg non è sempre stato così. Decide che è ora di tornare a casa ed estraendo le chiavi elettroniche permette alla Markaziana di scappare, domandando con ironia se intenda morderlo di nuovo. Passano per il settore dove sono tenute le sfere di fuga in caso d'emergenza, ma vengono sorpresi da Artemis. Vorn usa l'Onnichiave di Ratchet per distruggere una tubatura di gas, creando così una foschia che concede sia a lui che a Talwyn qualche secondo di vantaggio. Le indica una sfera da usare per scappare, ma viene comunque raggiunto da Zogg e tenuto in ostaggio all'interno di essa con miss Apogee; prima della distruzione della nave da guerra, la capsula è lanciata su Veldin. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes ''"Tu non sei un presidente proprio come io non sono un capo guerrafondaio. È ora per noi di tornare a casa" '-Vorn cerca di convincere Zogg a cessare le ostilità' Non appena il pod arriva alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee, Vorn precipita nel laghetto, dicendo a Ratchet di non sparare, siccome Artemis sta tenendo Talwyn in ostaggio. Bisbiglia a Sasha di conoscere le coordinate della Galassia Artemis e, quando gli Zurkon vengono liberati, si tuffa con gli altri nello specchio d'acqua, scampando all'affogamento grazie all'aiuto inaspettato dell'Idraulico. Si nasconde con Ratchet e Talwyn dai nemici, ma per errore starnutisce, attirando la loro attenzione solo per ricominciare a fuggire fino all'incontro finale con Zogg. Gli dice che tutti quei pianeti non appartengono a loro e che di questo passo la storia lo ricorderà come un criminale. Sono entrambi diventati egoisti, non avendo fatto tutto questo per il bene della gente, ma come puro atto di dimostrazione. Lo invita così a posare il Plasmaspir e a tornare in sé, dicendosi disposto ad aiutarlo a riprendersi. Alla fine Ratchet usa l'Onnichiave Pretoriana per creare un portale dimensionale che inizia ad assorbire tutto: Vorn si mantiene aggrappato a una sbarra riuscendo a non finirci dentro, mentre Artemis viene sconfitto. ''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno ''"I nostri analisti ci stanno lavorando su, Pepper" '-Vorn a Pepper' Durante l'attacco dello Z'Grute a Luminopolis, gli Scagnozzi si precipitano sul posto iniziando a diffondere caos. Pepper Fairbanks si collega allora con Vorn Garblak, divenuto nuovo ministro della difesa di Polaris, e gli chiede da dove pensi che provengano quei robot. Vorn risponde che probabilmente sono venuti a riprendersi il mostro (di loro presunta proprietà), mentre fino a nuove verifiche i cittadini farebbero meglio a starsene chiusi in casa. Aspetto Ciuffi rossi, bassa statura e un paio di inconfondibili occhiali. Quando era uno scienziato portava un camice bianco, oltre a vestito con tanto di cravatta viola. Diventato capo guerrafondaio, andava in giro con una cappa verde munita di mantello e colletto rialzato. Teneva anche una medaglia d'oro. Personalità Timido e un po' impacciato, Vorn è stato particolarmente cinico per un certo periodo. Alla fine ha comunque rivelato il suo vero carattere, altruista, nonché predisposto alla giustizia. Citazioni *''A nome del Presidente Zogg, vi do il benvenuto... nel futuro'' *''Cosa facciamo con Ratchet e Clank?'' *''STAI INDIETRO! Stai indietro, o io...'' *''Qualche volta è positivo essere un pensatore!'' *''Il potere fa cose divertenti per le persone, suppongo'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' (apparso) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' (voce) Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti